Naruto of the Wood Release
by DostThouEvenHoist
Summary: A five year old Naruto is discovered to have the legendary Kekkei Genkai of the Shodai Hokage, the Wood-Release. With help from Kakashi, Yamato (Tenzou) and the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto begins to form into the new prodigy of the Leaf. Strong Naruto, NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Wood Release**

Summary:

A five year old Naruto is discovered to have the legendary Kekkei Genkai of the Shodai Hokage, the Wood-Release. With help from Kamahis, Yamato (Tenzou) and the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto begins to form into the new prodigy of the Leaf. Strong Naruto, NaruSaku

**This is my first story here on FanFiction, I've written small stories before for myself and friends who enjoy my work. I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to leave your comments and enjoy!**

Key

"Cookies" - Speaking

'Cookies_' _- Thinking

_"_Cookies-no-Justu_"_- Jutsu

**"Cookies" - Biju Speech**

**'Cookies****_' _**- Biju Thinking

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting at his desk. The paperwork was stacked high along his desk, leaning precariously towards the edge. 'Kami' he thought. 'It will take me all night to sort through this lot..' Suddenly, there was a short wrapping on the door. Hiruzen looks up from leaning over a document, staring at the door.

"Enter."

Standing over the threshold stood an ANBU member.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, how can I help you?"

The ANBU removed his Dog mask. Kakashi looked slightly flustered and showed signs of tiredness, there where shadows under his exposed eye.

"Hokage-sama, there is something you should know.."

As Kakashi continued to explain, Hiruzen's eyes widen. As Kakashi finished, he stood up.

"Kakashi, are you certain that Naruto has it?"

"I am certain, Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied.

"Alright." The Hokage walked over to the door, picking up his hat and looks over at an ANBU on the far end of the room. "Cat, send word to Kurenai and direct her to the hospital to interrogate the victims, we need to assess how much they know and what to do. Tell her to report back to me once she has talked to them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU climbs out the open window and sets off, jumping from roof to roof. Hiruzen turns back to Kakashi. "Lead the way."

As Hiruzen and Kakashi walked towards the apartment buildings, people where celebrating. The day was the Tenth of October, five years since the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"So, can you explain what has happened, Kakashi-san?" the Hokage looked at Kakashi and he looked back, a look of slight concern on his face"

"Not much to tell Hokage-sama." Kakashi paused, "You know better than anyone what happens at this time of year."

Hiruzen nodded slowly, he knew that today was not only marking the defeat of the Kyuubi, but also Naruto's birthday. He frowned; he knew exactly how the villagers treated him.

"Go on."

"I was coming back from.. That's not important." Kakashi continued.

'Reading his porn books for all I know' The Hokage thought.

"-And I came across Naruto being cornered by two men, they were drunk and hurling insults at him, as most do." He pauses, "Naruto was then assaulted by one of them, kicking him down, just as I was about to intervene, I saw Naruto stand back, after there was a lot of screaming, I could not believe my eyes of what I saw. When I went down to confront him he was already gone." He pauses and leans down so only Hiruzen could hear him, "Who could believe, Minato's son possesses the Wood Release."

Hiruzen nods. "We'll find out soon enough, Kakashi-san." He loops his thumbs in his belt, looking around the street. It was around ten o' clock at night and the streets where busy with people drinking, talking and eating around the stalls.

Hiruzen arrived at the apartment, closely followed by Kakashi. He looks through one of the windows; it was dimly lit and quiet. He nods to Kakashi and knocks on the door. A few moments passed and then the door opened, there stood a small boy. He only looked around five years old and had messy blond hair, styled into spikes, he also bared whisker like markings on his cheeks. He wore a orange tee-shirt with blue shorts and short black sandals. He looks up at the two men, a small look of surprise on his face.

"Naruto." Spoke up Hiruzen, taking of his hat as he speaks.

Naruto's eyes darted between the Hokage, and then Kakashi. "Jiji, who is that he?" He looks towards Kakashi.

"This.. Is Hatake Kakashi, Naruto-san." Kakashi give a short nod towards Naruto. "Can we come in?"

Naruto nods quickly, moving away from the entrance to let them through.

Hiruzen looked around the apartment, there was a number of ramen cups scattered around the living room, in the corner is a small couch and a TV opposite it once again with a cup of ramen on top if it. 'Well, Naruto sure has made himself home.' Naruto wanders over to the couch, brushing off even more ramen cups and gestures silently for the two to sit down. The Hokage sits in the seat, gesturing for Naruto to sit beside him.

"Naruto-san, do you know why I'm here?" Hiruzen looks at Naruto, concerned.

Naruto shakes his head "No, Jiji." He looks at Kakashi, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"Naruto, we need to talk about what happened a few hours ago."

Naruto froze in place, he suddenly looks frightened. Hiruzen looked at the boy in pity.

Hiruzen smiles as warmly as he can, "You can trust us, Kakashi has already told me most of what just transpired, but I want to hear your side to, Naruto-san."

Naruto relaxes slightly, he knew that the Hokage could be trusted, it was stupid not to.

"I... I was walking back to the apartment after eating at Ichiraku's." Naruto shifted around in his seat, "Then two guys came out of one of the bars and chased me into the alley, yelling 'demon brat' and other things."

Hiruzen's face twitched ever so slightly, "Go on."

"I.. I panicked, Jiji. I-I did one of the handseals Iruka-sensei showed us in his class." Naruto curled into a little ball, his knees coming up to his face. "A-and the-."

Hiruzen places a hand on his shoulder, there were tears falling down Naruto's face; He sniffed loudly.

"Naruto, you have been though a lot tonight. I already know the rest." Naruto looks up at him surprised, "Kakashi told me what happened, I will not punish you for it."

Naruto looks at the Hokage.

"However," Hiruzen continued, "I wish to see you in my office tomorrow morning."

Naruto nods in understanding, giving a fox-like grin, "You can bet on it Jiji, dattebayo."

The Sandaime Hokage gets up from the couch and turns to Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, Find Kurenai and inform her that the report can wait until tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi makes a handsign, a puff of smoke appears. When the smoke fades Kakashi is no longer there; Naruto looks slightly confused about what just happened.

"Jiji?"

"Hm?" Hiruzen turns back towards Naruto.

"What did I do, I've never been able to do something like that before.."

Hiruzen sighs "Naruto, how old are to now?"

Naruto looks at the Hokage, "Five, why?"

Hiruzen smiles, and then walks towards the door, "Come to my office tomorrow afternoon and I'll explain."

Naruto nods slowly, Hiruzen closes the door behind himself. 'What is going on..?' Thought Naruto.

* * *

Aaand Cut! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I plan to continue this story till Naruto goes training with Jiraiya and then create a sequel for shippuden. I don't plan on much NaruSaku till the Chunnin exams so don't worry ^^

Anyway, favorite, comment and PM me with anything you would like to see :P

-Tom


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and I have taken all things into account, I love all you people for liking this story :3

Key

"Cookies" - Speaking

'Cookies_' _- Thinking

_"_Cookies-no-Justu_"_- Jutsu

**"Cookies" - Biju Speech**

**'Cookies****_' _**- Biju Thinking

**TO ADVENTURE!**

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

Hiruzen sits behind the desk in the Hokage's office working through the infinite mound of paperwork that piles up the desk. He was tired, he had difficulty sleeping after speaking with Naruto the night before, he it off and glanced towards the desk clock, it read 11:42, 'I wonder what's holding Kurenai up? She should have reported in by now.'

As he finished his thoughts, a knocking was heard on the door, "Enter."

Kurenai stepped in the door, she was sporting a messy, untamed haircut and her normal clothing, which consisted in a mesh shirt in which over the top she layered patterned bandages.

"Ah, It's you Kurenai." Hiruzen surveyed her, "Did you see them?"

Hai, Hokage-sama." Kurenai replies.

"And?"

Kurenai shakes her head, "Not good I'm afraid Hokage-sama" She shifts slightly in her footing, "Both where not in any shape for conversation, one was maimed terribly and the whole of his left arm is gone from the shoulder. The second had head injuries, internal bleeding, and was in a comatose state when I saw him."

Hiruzen listened closely, shocked with what he heard, 'Did Naruto really do all of this.. .'

"Anything else?"

"That is all, Hokage -sama."

Hiruzen nods, "Very well, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai nods, turning on her heels to leave.

"One more thing, Kurenai."Hiruzen called, "Why where you late?"

Kurenai froze in place, she was close to the door leading out of the office. She sighed slowly "Asuma-kun..." she mumbled.

"Sorry, I did not catch that, Kurenai-san," Hiruzen smiled "Could you speak up?"

"Asuma-kun, Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied, a little louder.

"Sorry, I'm a little deaf in my right ear, please come again."

"Asuma-Kun..!" Kurenai has raised her voice, still with her back to the Hokage to hide her blush, "Sorry, Hokage-sama."

"You're dismissed, Kurenai."

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's office. He had a bad time sleeping after the visit from the Hokage, a number of teenagers where throwing stones at the windows, yelling 'demon brat' and 'monster.' He never understood what they meant by that, but it hurt and he never got to play with anyone because of it.

Naruto stopped when he saw a woman come past, she was blushing furiously. The woman stopped just in front looking at Naruto.

"Oh, hello." She smiled at Naruto, looking down at him.

"Hello." Naruto looked up, staring at her eyes particularly, which where a brilliant crimson.

"You wouldn't happen to be Naruto, would you?" Kurenai smiles kindly at Naruto.

"Mhm" Naruto nods at the woman, tilting his head slightly at her "Who are you?"

Kurenai was slightly taken aback with the question, but smiles warmly at him "Well Naruto, I'm Kurenai."

"Kurenai..." Naruto screwed up his face making a mental note of the name, he then make a grinned "I like it."

Kurenai smiled at the comment, 'I know that he's the holder of the Kyuubi, but I could never see anything wrong with the boy..' She snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh, you must be looking for the Hokage, right."

"Right."

"He's in his office, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles and runs past, "Thanks, Kurenai-onesan!"

Kurenai watches as Naruto runs round the corner slightly shocked at what she just heard 'Kurenai-onesan?' The name made her smile, he continued to walk on, smiling happily 'Wait till Asuma-kun hears about this.'

Naruto walked into the office, looking straight at the Hokage sitting in his desk, who had resumed his paperwork.

"Jiji?"

Hiruzen looks up from the paperwork. "Ah, Naruto."

"You wanted to see me, Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto-san. Take a seat" he gestures to a large cushioned chair in the corner of the room.

Naruto walks over to the chair, grabbing it and dragging it along the floor. Hiruzen winces slightly at the noise it made, and the marks on the floor. Naruto pulled the chair so it was on the opposite side of the desk, he leaps onto the chair, sitting cross-legged.

A short silence followed, Naruto stared at the Hokage.

"Naruto." Hiruzen began, "Are you aware of who the Shodai Hokage is?"

Naruto screwed up his face in concentration, 'Stupid question really,' Hiruzen thought, 'He starts the academy fully at six, so I'd doubt he would kn-'

"The Shodai Hokage was the founder of the Village, Jiji." Naruto began, "He was also a known as the 'God of Shinobi' and was also famous for his abilities. He also fought a Uchiha, called Madara, I think." Naruto smiled at the Hokage.

Hiruzen was completely stunned. He would never of thought how much Naruto knew of the Shodai Hokage, even if not in the academy.

"You are correct, Naruto-san." Hiruzen replied, "Do you know the name of his most famous ability or Kekkei Genkai?"

"Uhh..." Naruto screwed up his face in concentration again, "Root Release, or something."

"Close." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto, "It was actually called Wood Release, or Wood Style."

"Jiji?"

"Hm?"

"Why is this important?" Naruto looked at the Hokage, his face show clear signs of confusion.

"Because, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled, "You possess the ability of the Shodai Hokage."

"What you mean?"

"I mean, Naruto." Hiruzen continued, "You possess his Kekkei Genkai, the Wood Release."

Naruto's eyes widen, he looks down at both his hands. "I.. Have the Wood Release, Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto-san." Hiruzen said, "And I plan to have to trained a bit before you enter the academy fully."

Naruto looked up from his hands, grinning at Hiruzen. "But how? No-one else has the Wood Release."

"That Naruto, is wrong." Hiruzen looks over to an ANBU, he is wearing a cat mask and nods slowly to Hiruzen.

Naruto looks at the ANBU slightly confused, but watches as he removes his mask. The man has brown hair, almond shaped eyes and a square jaw, on his head was a Konoha forehead protector, which has metal extending down to his chin, giving protection to the sides of his friend.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." The man walks forward and smiles at Naruto, "You can call me Tenzou."

"H-hello." Naruto looks at him, his smile widening. "Nice to meet ya'."

Tenzou smiles, "Hokage-sama, I wish to begin his training as soon as possible, I wish for him to learn the basics before he enters the academy."

"I will allow you to do this." Hiruzen nods, "I will also place you on a year's leave from ANBU so you can train to boy."

Tenzou bows, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He then turned to Naruto. "Today we will get to know each-other, but tomorrow we start training, alright?"

Naruto nods, giving a wide smile. "Okay, Tenzou-sensei!"

Aaand that's a wrap! I would write more but I had a writer's block and decided to start that in the next chapter. Sorry bout 'dat D:

From now my updates may be a bit irregular because of exams coming up. I will try my best to add chapters! I also have an idea for a new story, but I will announce that when my exams are finished.

Reply Replies (Replyception :D)

**bankai777:** Oh.. Don't worry, I won't disappoint ;)

**theIrishWriter:** Well.. The Uzumaki's are related to the Senju because of Mito. I'm too tired to explain in full, but genes play a huge deal and I won't really give too much detail, let the story to the talking ;)

**25BAM50:** Thanks, buddy!

**anarion87:** Cheers! :D

**MrRavens-narutofan:** Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try and iron those out in the next couple of chapters, and great to have you on board!

**vampireharry the 2:** I won't disappoint!

**AllForHighspeed0516:** Don't worry I plan to have a much better relationship between Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto (Mainly Sakura and Naruto.)

Please leave your replies and favourite!

- Tom


End file.
